Slither
by Scorchy-11
Summary: A story between two lovers seperated and connected by death CHALLENGE INCLUDED WITHIN. PLEASE LOOK ALL. :


Disclaimer: I don't own anything already owned by someone else unless that someone else happens to be of one and the same as I, which in that case I do own the thing already owned by someone else. Did that even maker sense?

The darkness shrouded her figure as she made her way through the alley. She pulled the hood of her cloak tighter around her face as the wind bit at her skin. A shiver traveled down her spine as the loose snow from drifts danced at her feet. Little of this mattered to her though, as her destination was close. A mile of two more, perhaps, then she would be at Hogwarts.

She hadn't been to the castle for at least a decade and her arrival was unannounced. If she had her way no one would even know she came and went. Well, besides the Headmaster, as the wards would let him know of her entrance. But she knew he would not mention it to…him.

The last mile was silent, as the wind had died down only to be replaced by a more pungent, stiff cold, which went straight through to her bones. She quickened her pace and made it to the grounds in minutes. She slipped through the gates and flitted across the open stretch of grass between the castle and the aforementioned gate. If a student had looked out a window they would have seen little more then a shadow glide through the night, if anything.

Stopping at the front doors she laid her long, pale, fingers across the wood taking in the familiar essence of the castle. She then turned the knob and, where others wouldn't be allowed in without escort, the caste recognized her surname and permitted her access. Even after so many centuries the name of Slytherin still had so many privileges.

She fluttered past the open doors of the Great Hall where the students and staff were enjoying their evening meal and headed straight towards the dungeons. Meanwhile, inside the Great Hall Severus Snape looked up from his meal and furrowed his brow gazing at the dark, empty space beyond the doors.

Miss. Slytherin allowed the corners of her lips to turn up ever so slightly as the memories seeped into her from the school. She hadn't been back since she had left her apprenticeship. Five years of learning from who she thought was the greatest potion's master alive was enough for her. It had been very flattering when he had accepted her as an apprentice straight out of her schooling at Hogwarts. But she had to leave as she became too attached to him. It was dangerous for someone like her to become close to someone else.

Arriving at his portrait she pressed her hand against it, as she had done with the front doors of the castle, and was once again granted access because of her surname. She closed the portrait quietly behind her and took in the site before her. A small, soft gasp escaped her undead lips as she saw that he had changed nothing. Padding across the room to their…his bedroom she saw that he really had left everything the same. Why, her silken dressing gown was still splayed across a chair in her haphazard way.

She studied the windows and saw that the charms to disallow the sunlight were still in place. After looking in the fridge she saw her vials of blood were still here as well. Turning to Severus' desk she saw the painting he had made of her, as a photograph was impossible, still hanging on the wall. Caught up in the memories she let her guard down and fell into an almost trance like state.

Thus, she didn't notice when Severus entered into the room and was unaware 'til the moment she was being held by her throat against a wall his slender fingers touching her cold skin once more. "What are you doing here?" he snarled.

**(1)**

"Hello, love," she responded her eyes flashing through many emotions at a rapid speed.

"They told me you were dead," Severus' voice had dropped to a whisper and his fingers loosened unnecessarily as she needed not the air he allowed her to have.

"That's what you were supposed to think," she told him as her eyes became cloudy and guarded, once more vacant.

"Why?" he uttered hoarsely releasing his hand from around her throat. She slid gracefully to the floor where he joined her in a moment's time.

"It was too dangerous. You know…" she trailed off.

"No, I don't. Tell me Seline," he cut her off. She found herself unable to resist his commanding voice and began to explain the past decade or more.

"You know that I was turned on the night of my graduation, I suppose that's when it all started. I never told you exactly how but it doesn't really matter…" Seline began.

"Yes, it does. I want to know everything Seline. I have the time, as do you," Severus told her firmly.

Seline sighed softly before nodding and diving into the story; "I left the Great Hall, the graduation ceremony, and then the castle to get some fresh air. I began walking and, with my lack of attention, I didn't realize where I was till I was in the depth of the Forbidden Forest. I became frightened, immensely so. Every sound, to me, was another monster coming to get me. I began to run blindly searching for an exit which I didn't even know existed. I ran into something and fell to my feet.

Looking up I saw a man who looked to be human. I begged him to lead me out of the forest to safety. He nodded and held out his hand to me. I took it and in my fragility he whipped me up to his height, displayed my neck and bit. My last comprehensible thought was the sight of Hogwarts. In true irony I was at the edge of the forest when the vampire, whose name I will never know, took my humanity and mortality.

He would have taken my life as well if it had not been for you. You came and convinced, rather forced, the vampire to turn me and flee. The next thing I knew you were holding my in that small clearing begging me to open my eyes. After you explained what happened I came to terms with my fate and the fact that my life, what little of it I had left, was yours. This is why I had to leave you, I'll explain more on that later.

You and I, Severus, were already close. You had already promised me both an apprenticeship and your friendship. Now you offered your home, a refuge and sanctuary. You taught me how to become a true vampiress and reach my full potential. Without you I would have died within weeks…" Seline paused then began again.

"But you never settled for less then what you wanted, did you Severus. Soon you offered me your love, too. I was still young, foolish. I accepted graciously and 'you and I' became 'us'. More years passed and I became more interested in my new culture. I researched this in all of my spare time. I became detached, though you were nothing less of understanding and patient. As was inevitable I soon found the knowledge that led me to leave you and deter you from looking for me with explanation of death.

Severus, I could never give you all of me without turning you into what I am. I could not do this to you. I couldn't destroy your future and curse you with this for my own selfish reasons, not after what you had done for me. I went to Albus and told him that I had to disappear immediately after reading this.

He asked me why, of course, and I refused him the information. Eventually he agreed to help me vanish. I slipped into the night and the next morning he announced to the school and the press that he found my ashes in the dungeons, a stake lain beside them. I knew this way of leaving would hurt you greatly but I decided it better then turning you or…" she faded out

"Explaining to me? Why? Because you knew I'd object? That I'd find a way around it?" he asked.

"Yes," Seline admitted before carrying on, "I knew that what you called your love for me would blind you into not caring. That is why I left. I went to a hidden family estate and lived in the shadows for ten years. I had to see you again, though."

Her voice dropped, "You were beginning to haunt my dreams far too frequently. I needed to see you again. To see here," she gestured to their…his rooms. "I…I am sorry Severus. But, you must understand. I must leave again, now. I have to reach home before the sun rises…" Seline rose to her feet and looked Severus in the eyes before turning towards the door.

Severus placed his hand on her shoulder and whipped her around to face him again. He then claimed the younger vampiress' lips with his own in a kiss filled with the passion of ten years waiting. He pulled away too soon and too late for Seline's taste.

"You foolish girl," he hissed at her. Here she noticed the tracks of dried tears, which stained his face, "Did you think I was not aware? That you were more knowledgeable about this than I? Do you not think that from the moment I found you I began research? I knew! I knew what I was getting into. I wanted into to it. I. Love. You Seline. I love you more then my life. Far more then it, in fact."

"No, no, no," Seline shook her head her own tears spilling freely from her eyes. "You don't. You don't know what you are saying…"

"I do," Severus looked her right in the eye, "I want you. I love you." He claimed her lips once more. This time Seline did not protest. Severus ran his tongue across her bottom lip requesting access to a sweetness he had been denied for a decade. She willingly allowed it and soon the pair was deeply immersed in their love. They slid once more to the floor and continued their actions.

"Severus," Seline pleaded, "tell me no. Tell me to stop. I can't…"

"Shhhh," Severus responded taking her lips again running his tongue across her fangs, which had immerged from her mouth. Seline removed her mouth and placed it on his neck. She bit down and Severus cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Just when Severus was sure he was going to die Seline stopped, slit her own tongue on her teeth and kissed him.

There was no turning back now and Severus and Seline soon became one.

**(1)**

Hey all.

I was originally going to continue this full length (or somewhat) but I found that with each attempt Severus became more and more out of character.

So I decided that where or around where I put the bolded one will be open as a challenge to anyone who wishes to partake.

Take the story in whatever direction you like and to whatever length you wish. Any rating.

All I ask is that you notify me in a review that you are going to write something so that I can read your work.

I truly hope someone will take this challenge as I would like to see where this story can and will go. Till then.

Most sincerely,

Crystal (Scorchy11)


End file.
